Laut
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Ia bisa saja membungkus seluruh memoar dengan kalut, dendam, sedih, atau mungkin rindu. Namun ada yang tak mungkin bisa ia rubah. Dan tak akan pernah berubah— "Takdir."


_Sekali perahu kembangkan layar lebih baik tenggelam daripada balik di tengah jalan. Kekata itu bukanlah barang baru lagi bagi seorang terkasih yang sebetulnya tak mengerti jalan pulang. Sungguh, ia tak pernah tahu. Ketika malam melangkah kisruh dan menjaring kembali seluruh kenangan, mungkin ingatan, ia hanya mampu mengingat badai, deru ombak, dan paluh yang menggerus cadik, katir, bahkan sabang._

**Warning: Gaje, ga nyambung, typos.**

**Disclaimer: **

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei © InuYasha

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like, dont read**

Ingatan yang kemudian merembihkan derai pematang sungai pada garis wajahnya dan dengusan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Laut adalah kesunyian. Gelombang menggiring dendang kenangan, sendu, bahkan kematian. Batu karang terasa meringkik karena deru pacu ombak di tepian tanjung. Gadis itu termenung dengan tatapan nanar yang berkepanjangan. Ia selalu mengayuh diam, memiuh sepi, dan membakar dingin. Ia bisa saja membungkus seluruh memoar dengan kalut, dendam, sedih, atau mungkin rindu. Namun ada yang tak mungkin bisa ia rubah. Dan tak akan pernah berubah—

Takdir.

Mungkin juga seperti gulungan badai yang kerap mengulur sepintal benang dendam, lalu menenun kisah dari kerinduan, cinta, atau kesetiaan para petualang jaman.

Nona pendeta itu sudah terlalu letih. Menumpukkan badannya di antara pasir pantai sekaligus sepasang permatanya menyusuri tiap perahu-perahu yang berjajar di ujung sana. Musim-musim berakhir, melenyapkan angin. Ia kembali dalam kesendirian. Mimpi itu sesungguhnya hanya menjemput sesaat saja. Lalu kepalanya akan menunduk dengan wajah kesah. Ya, kembali ia mengingat percakapan yang kian membunuhnya setiap detiknya.

"_Kikyo—aku akan menjadi manusia..."_

Ia ingat perahu itu. Merah sang lembayung senja. Dan... dekapan itu.

"_Aku tidak main-main mengatakan ini. Aku... akan menjadi manusia."_

"_Inuyasha—"_

" _Dengan ini, maka kau juga bisa menjadi seorang perempuan biasa. Aku..."_

"_Cukup, Inuyasha. Jangan katakan lagi."_

Ia basuh bulir bening yang terus memaksa untuk mengeruak. Serentetan guncangan menyelinap dari kabut tipis. Lalu bergumul mendesak lapisan kalbunya. Horison pun lenyap. Seperti mata yang terpejam. Dan ia tahu langit tiba-tiba menutup pelupuknya. Deretan awan menghilang. Diiringi lengkungan alis yang kelam.

Laut selalu penuh misteri. Tak ada yang dapat diduga. Alam adalah tragedi yang bersiasat. Sunyi menggelanggang. Ada yang selalu tak berubah; takdir, seperti badai. Seperti senjakala ketika dirinya dan setengah siluman itu menantang percikan air. Mengayuh setiap cadik. Gemuruh angin kadang menyerbu. Disertai buliran air menampar wajah-wajah yang belum mengerti jalan pulang.

Lembah telah menjadi danau. Sepasang perahu kosong dan riak seribu petang mengembarakan dongeng sebelum takdir dikekalkan. Namun akhirnya semua tenggelam bersama kenangan. Tak mampu lagi untuk menyelami. Sementara arus gulita terus menggerus waktu.

Gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Bangkit. Dikebasnya debu-debu pasir yang melekat di setiap bagian _hakama _merahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba burung camar menjadi mata kuas melukis warna-warna kehidupan di kanvas cakrawala. Ia rasakan derai air laut membasahi pakaiannya. Ia tahu. Kini ombak tengah menggiring jiwanya ke lautan.

Lamat-lamat kakinya melangkah melintasi sepanjang pesisir. Ia merayapi punggung pantai dan mengguratkan rajah yang terjepit di antara bau asin dan hembusan angin. Lalu melahirkan semua resah di atas pasir yang disesaki jejak-jejak kaki. Ia dengar bisikan pasir yang mengucapkan selamat jalan.

Mungkin cinta belum begitu mengenalnya. Ia terburu oleh kehilangan dan sepi. Mungkin takdir terlalu berlebihan menganggapnya kuat. Ia tertelan deru gelombang yang menikam rasanya.

Sungguh, puluhan tahun silam masih menyala, diminyaki kenangan yang mendedah usia.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa bebas. Bebas untuk diriku sendiri." Gumamnya di antara raungan ombak yang dengan ganas mendera hamparan pasir putih.

Rindu yang jadi lebam. Ia terus menggali kenangan, di kelopak matanya. Hatinya semakin melepuh. Terbakar tungku yang tak kian padam. Ia ingin dingin, beku jadi batu, luput dari ingatan. Sayangnya, waktu merentang jarak. Menebar sepi yang jalang.

Laut—ia ingin dermaga. Gelombang dan ombak terasa berat di genggamannya. Ia ingin menepi. Sudah lelah merengkuh pesisir panjang tiada ujung.

Dengarlah sang lautan, ia ingin bunuh kesepiannya. Ia ingin bunuh masa lalunya. Lalu memangkas tuntas sekian harapan yang barangkali tak ada habisnya.

Ia tertegun. Matanya menembus desiran air yang bergemuruh. Kemudian ia kembali tertunduk. Bisu. Sebuah rasa kini singgah di benaknya.

"Laut, boleh aku pinjam kekuatanmu?"

~END~

**FANFIC APA INIIII? ._.**


End file.
